


Life on the ark

by Clownkidsquid



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, Tags Are Hard, Very Slice of Life, big sister maria, scenarios aren't related unless specified, shadow is babey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownkidsquid/pseuds/Clownkidsquid
Summary: Day to day scenarios that come from living on the ark, small moments in Shadow and Maria lives.Will try to update regularly, 3 scenarios per chapter.
Relationships: Maria Robotnik & Shadow the Hedgehog
Kudos: 15





	Life on the ark

**Bed**

The lights were dimmed on the ark, it was late at night most residents were asleep in their cabins and scientists were finishing up for the night. A certain hoglet was roaming around, ducking behind walls hiding from any scientists. He wasn’t quite sure where he was. The ark was very different at night, the dimmed lights and empty halls making it feel so much scarier. The subtle red hue that radiated around him was all he had to help him find his way.

Signs that littered the walls proved to be not helpful considering he couldn’t decipher them especially in this light. Shadow felt in his gut that he was getting closer… at least he hoped he was getting closer. Turning a corner a familiar looking door fought back his worries, shadow turned the door handle pushing it open before quietly closing it. Edging closer towards the bed Shadow called out in a hushed whisper “Maria, are you awake?”

A light flickered on in the room filling it with an orange glow as a blonde girl sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes. Shadow jumped up onto the mattress and crawled closer towards Maria. “Maria I can’t sleep, could I stay with you?” Maria stared at the hoglet before her and smiled before shuffling over making room for him. Shadow quickled snuggled up to her side under the covers, smiling as Maria shifted to turn off her bedside light.

After a few minutes Shadow shifted in place, tossing and turning feeling rather restless. His little voice piped up “Maria, could you tell me a story?”. Maria smiled as she thought up a story to tell.

“Once upon a time there were two siblings, a brother and sister who were very close”

Shadow listened intently hanging on to every word, he loved Maria’s stories.

“They lived on a ship and sailed the sea together, everyday they saw amazing things from abandoned shipwrecks to small islands with sweet fruit”

Shadow’s eyes were getting heavier, he leaned his head on marias shoulder.

“One day there was a big scary storm and the siblings had to hide under deck, the rain was so loud they could barely hear each other”

The expression on Shadow’s face could only be described as one of sleepy concern.

“The rain pelted the deck for what seemed like hours before suddenly stopping, the siblings went up to see if the storm had passed. It had passed leaving a beautiful rainbow in its place”

Soft snoring could be heard once Maria had finished her tale, shadow slept soundly cuddled up to her arm. Maria smiled, kissing Shadow’s head before pulling the covers up more and slowly fell asleep.

**Movie**

Watching movies was a rare occurrence on the ark… for shadow at least. Shadow’s free time was very limited between the testing and the training, the free time he did have was spent with Maria. Today was a special day of course, something had come up in one of the labs that Gerald had to deal with leaving Shadow free for the whole day. Maria took this as a chance for Shadow to finally sit down with her and watch a movie.

Shadow sank into the squishy sofa as Maria dealt with the popcorn before sitting down beside him. Maria had picked the movie for the night, it was her current favourite Alice in Wonderland. She smiled as shadow watched in amazement cuddled up to her side shoving popcorn into his mouth. The pretty visuals and the music captivated shadow. It was nice.

**Piano**

Shadow could hear soft piano music throughout the ark, following the sound he found himself in a room he had never been in before. In front of a large window, Maria sat at a piano calmly playing away. Shadow edged closer towards the piano catching the attention of Maria who stopped playing. “Maria, what’s that thing?” Shadow inquired, earning a little laugh from the girl before him.

“Oh Shadow, this is a piano” she said with a smile, scooting over a bit on the bench so the small hedgehog could climb up and have a seat. Shadow stared at all the keys and pressed a few producing a hideous noise that caused the hedgehog to jump a bit. “Why did it sound like that Maria? It sounds much nicer when you played it before” Maria couldn’t help but laugh a little getting a little frown from Shadow. Maria composed herself, “you can’t just mash the keys Shadow you’ve got to play it in a pattern almost i’ll show you” sitting up a bit she began to play a sweet but simple song as Shadow watched in awe.

Shadow watched Maria, mesmerized as she flawlessly played each key. Once the mini concert was done Shadow piped up “Maria could you teach me to play!” he said filled with excitement earning a smile from her. Scooping up the hoglet Maria placed him in her lap and brought his hands to the keys “repeat after me shadow”.

Maria started by playing a set of 4 notes waiting for shadow to copy her, each successful time shadow repeated the tune she added another 4 notes. This continued for a full hour, Shadow practically knowing the song off by heart before they could go over once again from the top the sound of a cough behind them caused the two of them to turn around to face the rude stranger interrupting their fun. Professor Gerald Robotnik stood there with a stern look on his face “I hate to interrupt but Shadow has training to attend to” Shadow sighed dramatically “I don’t want to wear those stupid jet shoes they’re too big and I go too fast” Gerald pinched the bridge of his nose “You won’t get any better if you don’t practice now come along now you two can play later”. Shadow hopped off the bench heading over to Gerald giving Maria a wave goodbye. Maria gave Shadow a big grin waving from her seat “we’ll practice tomorrow shadow!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors ^^ also hopefully the little shorts become a bit longer in the future becoming a bit more worthwhile to read


End file.
